theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Xerxes
Cail: The person behind the computer Well- I suppose I should start off by asking you why on Earth you would want to know anything about Xerxes in real life- I mean- come on! What is the matter with you? You could be replying to things on the actual roleplay....don't waste your time here, reading this. Anyways though for people who do want to know a bit about the man behind the computer I'll suppose I'll have to start from the begining. Before the game: Before the game Cail was actually a pretty normal per say guy. He was a bit socially awkward and prudish in a sorts of ways but he really never did any harm to people. He spent most of his days working as an Technical Engineer until he was laid off unto which he then spend most of his time at home living off of unemployment. Now, he has always loved computers ever since he could type and ever since a child or rather childhood it's been a secret desire to actual live in one. So thus the dawn of playing MMORPG games. He immediately fell in love with them and just couldn't break himself of the awful addiction. He truly could say he would rather sit at his computer and starve than break gameplay. (Which he frequently did.) (To be continued...) Jailbird: ' After months and months of avoiding detection after brinching the security over at WAI corp. He was finally apprehended after tracing his telephone number as he went to call the medical examiner complaining of loss of vision. He was tried in court facing two misdemeanors of violating company security and was sentenced to five years in jail with the chance of probation. His life in jail was like any other inmates, Hell. But constantly he found himself obsessing over that file- those people, the coma's, and all of it and couldn't get it out of his head. One day in rec as he was jotting down more computer notes such as he always did- and he was jumped by some gangbangers and they broke two of his fingers and one stabbed his eye out with a make shift shank made out of a prison coffee cup handle. Beaten- scarred and now missing his dominate eye, when he was already suffering from impeded vision he was rushed to the emergency room to be operated on. Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do to save his eye but they did however manage to save his life by removing the melted plastic from his skull. From that instance on he sort of forgot about hacking and obsessed with not letting something like that happen again. So- he lifted waits he fought when needed and broke a few more bones in the process, but instead of being pushed around he finally came out on top. When his reevaluation came around for his parole he had gotten into 17 fights including one where a man was beaten to death by an angry cellmate. So, Cail was forced to serve out the rest of his sentence in a tiny bed in the middle of a gym in a penitentiary only to be released on September 29th. (If you hear him talking about the smell of fall being his favorite smell in the entire world- he is refferencing this. His freedom.) '''Aftermath: ' 'Hacking: ' '''Current System: Family Affiliates: Projects: 'Friends list: ' (If he hasn't given you his Invite then you won't be on her....some people I may just assume if they talk alot..)